Extended 210
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is my version of an extended scene from season 1 episode 7, titled '21.0 Jump Street'. Oz is annoyed with Cameron. WARNING: A couple of M/M Non-consensual swats with a paddle.


**Author's Note:** This is a tiny blurb from the show 'Breaking In'. It's a sitcom about a security company. It's on Fox network, and I think the show is a lot of fun. Not only does it star Christian Slater as Oz, but it also tends to play into all my spanky thoughts. The story below extends a scene from season 1 episode 7, titled _21.0 Jump Street_. I'll gush some more about the show after the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Warning:** A couple of M/M non-consensual swats with a paddle.

**Episode Overview & Note:** The company is hired to help a teenage nerd boy named Lesley. Lesley is being cyber bullied by a jock named O'Bannon. The team makes a fake picture of O'Bannon wearing a tee-shirt that says 'I love Justin Bieber', and put a poster of it up at the school. This scene starts when the guys get back to work. The words in _italics_ are straight out of the show.

EXTENDED 21.0

_Contra Security 2:44pm_

"_Now that's how you revenge a nerd," Cash said while exchanging fist bumps with Cameron_

"_Man I wish I had me in High School," Cameron said with a satisfied smile._

"_Boys!" Oz called them. _

_Both men stopped abruptly when they saw their boss coming down the stairs from his office holding a well worn frat paddle._

"_Time to step into detention," Oz said with menace. _

"_What's he doing with that tushie paddle?" Cash urgently asked Cameron_

_Oz said, "Helping Lesley was supposed to be done quick and solo, like your date nights. What happened?"_

_Stammering, Cameron said, "I… I needed a little help with our cyber bully, but we crushed it." He looked to his friend for conformation._

"_Crushed it," Cash agreed. _

"_No Pumpkin," Oz said, looking at Cameron. "You stirred the nest. Poked the hive. Angered the bees. And Lesley got stung. O'Bannon found out about what you did, and now he's gone from cyber bully, to bully bully!" Oz gestured back to his office with the paddle._

_Lesley came out of the office wearing a hot pink tank top that showed off his midriff, and short white shorts with the word 'Slut' written across the rear end in matching hot pink. He came up to the guys and said with a fake smile, "Hey guys. Thanks for ruining my life." Lesley turned and walked away. _

"_The shorts don't lie," Cash said. "He looks like a slut." _

"Front and center, Cam." Oz beckoned to him with an index finger, and then pointed to a spot directly in front of him.

Cameron took a step back instead of forward and shook his head. "I'm fine over here."

"Rule number three," Oz said as he walked towards Cameron. "Don't make me repeat myself." He grabbed Cameron's upper arm, and gave him a quick swat with the paddle, while pulling him towards the spot he'd indicated.

"Ow!" Cameron yelped. He looked around the office and saw far too many people staring back at the spectacle unfolding in front of them. His face turned red while his boss led him to the spot. "You can't hit me with that!" He hissed while gesturing towards the frat paddle.

Once the younger man was in place, Oz let him go, and stood in front of him. "I'll allow it. You were in charge of this one, and you messed it up. Now I'm going to have to step in and clean up your mess. I don't like cleaning up messes."

Cameron spoke urgently and held his hands up in a placating manner. "No, no, no! You don't have to step in. I'll clean up my own mess. I'll fix it. I swear. Right Cash?" He looked back, only to see that Cash had disappeared. "Bastard," he muttered to himself.

"Well your partially right. You are going to help _me_ fix it. Gather up the team, while I make a call, and then I'll go over the new plan." Oz turned Cameron around, and got him moving towards his co-workers by smacking the paddle across his backside much harder than before.

Having guessed that the swat was coming, Cameron kept his lips clamped shut, but couldn't completely cover his groan of pain. "Mfph." He hurried over to his cubical area to escape his irate boss.

"Crap." Cameron said, while trying to be discreet about rubbing a sore spot.

Cash popped up from under his desk, startling his friend.

"Jeez!" Cameron said, taking a step back. "Don't scare me like that."

"You okay, Man?" Cash asked.

"What the hell?" Cameron asked, pointing back towards Oz's office. "You left me hanging back there! What happened to having my back?"

"He was holding a paddle!" Cash hissed.

"I know!" Cameron hissed back and gestured to his ass. "I felt it!"

Melanie walked up to them, halting their conversation. "Are you okay, Cam?" she asked with concern.

"Me?" Cameron said with a fake smile, "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Don't I seem fine?"

She looked down towards his butt, and said, "Looked painful to me."

Realizing she must have been in the room to see the whole humiliating thing, he blushed, and tried to wave it off. "That? No. That was nothing. In fact, I hardly even felt it. Let's just forget it ever happened, and while we're at it, let's never mention it again."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. And we've got more important things to worry about anyway."

"Like?" Cash asked.

Cameron gestured to their usual meeting area and said, "Like how to help Lesley. Oz called a meeting to tell us the new plan. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to be late."

Cash and Melanie went straight over to the meeting area, while Cameron went to find Lesley so he could apologize in person, and invite him to the meeting.

A couple of days later Cameron had to admit that Oz's plan had been a good one. Lesley was a popular guy with a hot prom date, and his bully, O'Bannon, had been humiliated in front of the whole school.

The End

**More Notes about the show: **

Season 2 just started on Fox, and in the first episode Oz swats Cam on the butt in a 'go do what I told you to do' gesture. You can watch the episode free over at imdb or hulu. The swat happens at 3 minutes 38 seconds in.

Season 1 was only 7 episodes long, and it's up for sale at Amazon Instant view. Oz is very touchy-feely with Cam in every episode. He's always either putting an arm around his shoulders to lead him somewhere, or pulling him somewhere with a hand to Cam's upper arm.


End file.
